


A Strange Fixation

by ocjones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, One Shot, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, reylohardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocjones/pseuds/ocjones
Summary: Kylo finds himself wanting something he's afraid to ask for. Good thing Rey's totally not going to find out.Right.





	A Strange Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm in bed, I don't feel well, and I can't focus on any of my novels. So here we are. I'll be filling prompts from reylohardkinks on Tumblr. This fic, "A Strange Fixation," fills this prompt: https://reylohardkinks.tumblr.com/post/169017700212/ren-has-a-thing-for-reys-feet-and-she-finds-out
> 
> Also, what am I doing? I have so much work to do but here I am becoming full-fledged Reylo trash. Help.

** A Strange Fixation **

When he meets her, she's wearing well-worn scavenger boots. All of her clothes are well-worn, really, and dirty. When he leans in to interrogate her, she smells warm, like the desert. Like the sun. When they meet again, she has more of that empty smell of space, but there is still something warm and _good_ to her. It seems to exist in her very skin.

At first, he gets to see so little of Rey. The first time they're intimate, they're barely undressed, both echoing a fear that _this_ will end, that _this_ , too, like so many of the other things they care about, will be taken from them, and too soon. As things get more stable, he gets to see more. It's a month before he finally gets to cup one of her breasts in his hand and lave her nipple with his tongue.

He will admit, there's a certain ease that this slow burn begets them. The scar she left on his face is the least of his inflicted flaws, but Rey looks at him with such a gleam in her eye, such unashamed lust, he starts to feel...handsome. _Wanted_. The way the bond burns when he looks at her tells him that yes—he makes her feel the same way. And how could he not? Her petite breasts, her strong hands, her focus, her fury, her f—

Kylo clears his throat, thinking about it. No.

In the little compartment she calls hers—and they call _theirs_ , anymore—Rey always remains dressed, ready to grab her bag and go at a moment's notice, but as tensions ease, as skirmishes lessen—after all, her greatest enemy is now also her... _something—_ she starts going barefoot. It's good to see her even a little more relaxed. She deserves it, putting up with him.

“Hey.” She smiles at him gently. Her hand is clasped lightly over his. _Kylo_ doesn't feel like him, but neither does _Ben_ , so it's rare that she calls him...anything, really. It's fitting. “Are you okay? You seem more tense lately.”

“I'm fine.”

“Alright.” The skepticism is coming off her in waves, but she squeezes his palm a little before letting it go. Something inside of him swells. Here he is, sweating and upset for selfish reasons, and _she's_ asking about _him_. He leans forward and kisses her, impulsively.

Rey's tired, he can feel it, so he vows to make this easy on her, for once. He guides her to the bed and unwinds her armbands, the binding of her breasts, and lets her watch him disrobe. She tucks her knees to her chest and smiles softly, exposing how wet she is already, and teasing her clit. Teasing _him_. He leans forward and rocks into her. She sighs and whimpers and lets him pleasure her, lets him feel the pleasure in their bond. He leans back, changing the angle to hit the spot inside her that drives her wild.

Except _then_ —

 _No. Don't think about it_. He refocuses on how good she feels around his cock, on the incredible joy of what she's feeling, on how _beautiful_ she thinks he is like this, naked and sweating and—

 _More_ , she begs wordlessly. She means his thoughts, but he can't let go, not fully, and he is ceaseless, every thrust hitting her the deepest spots in her, the Force thrumming on her clit, her legs bobbing as he moves. They're both so close. _My gorgeous girl_ , he murmurs in her head. _Come for me_.

She always gets so tight, so wet, on him when she comes, and she is still delirious, shaking and pulsing. And he can't help it. They've been _right there_ the whole time.

Kylo presses one chaste kiss to the sole of Rey's foot right as he comes.

Immediately, as soon as he's able, he tucks that thought into the deepest part of his mind and vows to never think of it again, lest she feel it in the bond.

He kisses her, and she giggles, and Kylo thinks he's gotten away with it.

* * *

 

A few days later, he finishes some delicate technical repairs and goes to her (their?) compartment. Rey's laid back on their bed, and she's already naked—which is not typical of her, not at _all—_ and when she sees him, and smiles slowly and says, “Hi”—and she _wiggles her toes_.

Uh oh.

“Um,” he says smartly. Nailed it. “Rey—”

“C'mere.” She gets on her knees and crooks a finger towards him, and he stops focusing on the issue, reburies the thought of his lips on her sole. He closes the distance between them and leans down, far down, to get her lips closer to his. She's so short compared to him, and he crouches down in front of her, needing to see. Needing to taste.

“Wait.” She flips over onto her knees, bending to retrieve something from her bedside table. Kylo can't help himself: he gets onto the bed and gently drags a thumb over her pussy. She moans, but resists the urge to arch into his touch. Instead, she flips back over and hands him a bottle of oil.

“I'd like something before we get started.”

“Anything,” he whispers.

Her legs unfold into his lap. “I'd like a foot massage, please.”

Kriff.

“Rey,” he begins, but then her toes press a little into his half-hard cock.

“I wasn't asking.”

Oh kriff kriff kriff.

“You should, um. Relax.”

She gets back on her elbows, watching him. That's _not_ what he meant.

Well, if he's going to do this, he's going to do it properly.

He pours a little of the oil into his palm and lets his body heat warm it. “I'm worried,” he starts, and how he wants to finish is “I'm worried that once I start touching your feet I won't stop.” Instead he says, “...that I'll get oil all over the bed.”

“Please do.”

This kriffing woman.

He studies her foot slowly: the skin is surprisingly smooth, and they look more like dancer's feet, the feet of someone who can move and balance and run. They're very...Rey. He drips some of it onto the top of her foot, through her toes. He lets his fingers slide over the delicate bones there, and she sighs a little, pleased. In truth he has no idea what he's doing, so he thinks about the places that have hurt on his own feet after a long day of training. He slides his palms over the little bumpy bones of her ankle, along the tendon below her heel. It must feel good, because she leans back totally, relaxing.

Whatever oil she gave him is endlessly thick and slippery, and it warms as he works with it, enough so that he can easily begin to slide his knuckles over the tender part of her soles. He's hard already, and he is one swift movement from having that slippery sole right on his—

“Will you do the other one?”

He nods, using the break to reinforce the barrier in their bond, trying to keep his pleasure from her. It should be easy: Rey, like he is, is touch-starved, and her joy is suffusing their connection anyhow. He repeats what he's done on the other foot, but he's slower this time, because when it's done he's going to have to stop. And he doesn't like that very much.

“You tried, didn't you?” she murmurs.

“Tried what?”

“Tried to hide how hard you are.”

He's not even sure how she knows, with her eyes closed. But she doesn't sound mad. In fact, she sounds pleased. “You should—”

He's moving before she can finish her sentence, unbuttoning his pants to release his cock, so hard it's uncomfortable. Her sole slips over the underside of his cock, and it's _heaven._ He moans. Rey locks her feet together, the arches forming the perfect space for him.

She wiggles a little bit, bringing herself closer for better leverage, letting her feet move. Kylo can only watch, only _feel_. He's helpless, overwhelmed entirely by desire, by how long he's wanted this.

She bites her lip a little as she concentrates, watching his face, trying to find the strokes that feel the best for him. As his head slides under her toes, she giggles. “It tickles a little,” she says, by way of explanation.

“Oh, I—”

“No, it feels good.” Her pace hasn't changed at all. He can sense nothing but pleasure from her, and that's good, because it's all he can do not to grab her ankles and fuck against her. “So you like my feet?” she presses, slightly breathless.

“ _Rey—_ ”

“Tell me.”

“Yes,” he confesses, the _duh_ clear in their bond.

“Have you thought about this?”

“Yes,” he answers eventually.

She keeps pumping wordlessly while he mentally begs her not to ask anything else, but of course she's going to. “What would you do if I let you suck on my toes?” she asks softly.

The only answer he can give is senseless, wordless, and her toe caresses right under the head of his cock, and that's it. Kylo shoots so hard that he covers her legs, the bed, and it's only the last few little spurts that land on her feet. Those kriffing wonderful feet. He leans back, exhausted, sated, admiring his work.

To his credit, it takes ten whole seconds for the shame to set in.

“Oh, Rey.” He curses in a language that's not Basic, but she still seems to understand it. “I'm so sorry.” He pulls his overshirt off and tries to clean up the mess, but whatever made that oil so particularly wonderful has also made it impossible to remove, and the remnants of his orgasm aren't helping.

“Hey. Hey, no.” Rey sits up and takes his face in her hands. “Look at me,” she insists.

He finally does, and she smiles. “I loved it,” she tells him. “I love turning you on. I love making you cum. It feels so good. Especially when I feel it through our bond.”

“Is that how you found out? When I kissed your sole?”

“That, and your guilty glances.” She kisses him lightly. “Don't keep things from me. Please. Not anymore.”

“I'll try.”

“You'd better.” She kisses his shoulder. “Now carry me into the fresher, won't you? I'm a mess.”

So he scoops her into his arms and carries Rey into the fresher.

He doesn't need the Force to tell him it's not the last time she'll be a mess.

 


End file.
